OC files
by Blades of Fate
Summary: This isn't exactly a hero factory story. Consider this a file that contains information on all of my OCs (most of them are hero factory OCs). It is important that you read this before reading the fic "Three heroes. Two swords. One destiny." Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shadow

 **My first OC seemed to be perfect for the first chapter. Here we go!**

Fic: Three heroes Two swords One destiny

His story:

Shadow rarely talks about his past. Even when he does, he mumbles just a few words. Telling much would spoil the story. The only piece of info that can be provided is that he hates what he is. His origin makes him scared and enraged at the same time. Before he joined Shade's team, he was known as "Remnant". The reason remains unknown. He seems to be really nervous when close to the jungle's dark depths.

Relationships:

Shade: Shade is the leader of the team. She met Shadow about three years ago under circumstances that will soon be explained. They share a special connection. At first, she was nervous around him, due to his almost demonic appearance. Her opinion changed when she saw him fighting a squad of dark soldiers to protect the city. They spend some time training together (basically hitting each other so hard that in the end one of them ends up badly injured).

Overlord: Overlord and Shadow are friendly rivals. At first Overlord thought Shadow was a demon possessing Shade. After some really awkward moments he finally understood that he was wrong. They like to train together so that Overlord is always ready for action. During their battles they bet who will win. Sometimes Shade joins the fun and chaos follows.

Oblivion: ?

Darkmaster: Possibly an old enemy?

Shade's parents: Some say that they once knew Shadow, but this is just a rumor, or is it not?

Blades: They seem to be in good terms with each other. Of course Blades tries to blow up Shadow at least once a day, but that's normal for him. When Shadow's unparalleled speed and Blades huge firepower are combined in battle defeat is almost impossible.

Appearance:

Shadow's size is a little above average. His whole body is covered by his black armor. His chest plate has three small spikes, one above the other. He has two medium sized horns that are positioned at the sides of his head in a way that lessens the wind's resistance. His eyes are red like rubies.

When angered too much his appearance changes quite a bit. His face resembles the one of the villain Drilldozer but is way darker in color. His eyes turn into two red fires and in some cases he can't understand the difference between a friend and a foe. More information on this state will be given later.

Personality:

Shadow is a quite cryptic person. He never reveals personal information if it isn't completely necessary. He seems to be a stoic and emotionless person. However deep inside he cares for his team. He considers them his family and sometimes he can become overprotective, especially when facing a dangerous enemy. According to his teammates, sometimes he seems like a ticking time bomb full of anger. Maybe there are more aspects of his personality that he never revealed, but no one is sure about it.

Weapon of choice:

Shadow usually fights using his "handblades" a weapon that he created. They are two medium sized blades that clip on his armor so that it is impossible to be disarmed in battle. His main weapons though are his dual dark blades. They were created in an unspecified time about three thousand years ago. His weapons are not using cutting-edge technology like the heroes but they seem to be just as effective in battle. Sometimes he uses dark magic, which he has learnt by studying a civilization that existed before the era of the heroes came. Further information is currently classified.

Abilities:

Shadow's main ability is his unparalleled speed. He is the fastest being that has ever existed. However, it seems that his strength and defense are quite average. Fortunately, he is able to deal multiple blows in a short time period and he can dodge most of the enemy's attacks so he is a quite difficult opponent. According to him though, his abilities are nothing without his team. It takes all of them to create an unstoppable force. Despite his skills he trains as much as he can so that he "will never fail anyone ever again".

 **So what do you think? Was it good? I will keep updating it until all of my OCs are included. Also, since in my future stories I will be accepting OCs, I will include them too along with the name of their creator. See you next time guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

File 2: Shade

 **Chapter 2 and I 'm still writing!**

Her story:

Shade is the daughter of two legendary heroes Leafa and Darkgun. At first, she denied to continue her parents' "work" as heroes due to her belief that their fight meant nothing. She used to say "You would just put them in prison so that they would escape again. There is no end to it…" Only when she met a certain someone she understood that there is a point in fighting against villains. She formed her own team to protect her city. However, she always wanted to meet one of the Hero Factory heroes.

Relationships:

Overlord: Those two knew each other since childhood. They share a brother and sister relationship. Overlord always considered himself to be Shade's guardian, but sometimes he is overprotective (Shadow can confirm this). Most of these times he ends up beaten up (guess by who).

Shadow: Shadow is the one who helped Shade understand the point of being a hero. It might seems like she has no respect for him at all, but this isn't true. Shade always keeps Shadow's opinion in her mind in difficult situations. Some people (Blades and Overlord) say that they are something more than friends, but they end up taking a beating… twice.

Her parents: Shade respects them (most of the time) and she asks for their advice whenever she feels puzzled.

Appearance:

Shade originally formed her appearance to resemble that of Natalie Breez (version 2). Now she has altered some parts of her armor to "fit her personality" Now the armor that protects her legs and arms is black in color. It was crafted by Shadow by a special extremely hard metal. He also used some magic to enchant the armor, giving it abilities like invisibility and speed boost.

Personality:

Shade's personality is often described as caring but reckless or the polar opposite: emotionless. The reason is that her father's legacy is a burden to heavy for one to bear. As a result, she prefers to hide her emotions. In general she is a caring, smart and quick-tempered individual. Most of the time she is perfectly normal, except for one specific night every year, when her darkest side surfaces. Her mind, in an attempt to stop her from going haywire begins an all out attack against any dark force. It wouldn't be harmful if both Shadow and Overlord weren't beings that use dark energy as a power source.

Weapon of choice: Her mother's forest blades and anything else that can be used as a weapon.

Abilities:

Shades abilities are balanced between magic and stealth. Her healing spells as well as her famous cyclone attack are techniques that took a lot time to master. Now she puts this power to use in her fight against crime. As far as stealth is concerned her mother taught her how to become one with her environment. Her skill is further enhanced by her armor that adds temporary invisibility to her abilities.

 **And so another file is done who will be next? That's a question that no one asks yet I will answer (I am the king of annoyance). See you next time.**


End file.
